thestarstearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia Mollyrate
Felicia Mollyrate is a major character in The Star's Tears, serving as the first primary antagonist of the series. She and Staryl Milkieway are portrayed as rivals because of their shared love for Kenneth Nelson, and the fact that they are competent singers in LMHS. As of the thirteenth episode of the series, she changed her ways and became an overall nicer person, becoming friends with Belle and Star. In Episode 1, Felicia's dog scares Belle which results in Star protecting her by hitting the dog with her toy weapon, the star wand. Felicia is enraged that Star hit her "baby" and insults Staryl by calling her an ugly girl repeatedly, angering the latter. Belle holds back Star from attacking Felicia, as she exits the scene with her dog. Belle then explains to Staryl that she shouldn't pick a fight with Felicia due to the girl's talent, and the two call her 'Mole Rat', a recurring pun in the series on her last name 'Mollyrate." Felicia used to be a malevolent, rude, and selfish person who tried to find every way possible to break Star and Kent up for her own desire of being Kent's wife. She even went through the trouble of blackmailing Star by taking the girl's father hostage and refusing to let him go unless she broke up with Kent. Felicia's plan succeeded and she was able to get together with Kent. However, due to the fact that she only had Kent's body beside her, but not his heart and love, she finds no satisfaction and feels immense guilt. Felicia later confesses to Kent the truth about her plans and allows Star and Kent to get back together. In Episode 14, we see that Felicia changed her hairstyle. Although drastic, this was definitely not the only change that came about. Felicia also became considerate, friendly, and sweet. She defended Star after Star was attacked on the stage and Felicia called Star her friend. Personality: Due to losing her mother in front of her own eyes, firmly believing if she had came sooner she could have saved her, as well as 'almost' being able to be the first girl the Prince saw, Felicia began to despise things that 'almost' happened. She grew up constantly fueling her own rage and hatred, raising her into a snobby, confident, stubborn, rude and selfish person. After Belle made her realize the errors in her ways, she changed for the better, returning back to being a sweet, gentle, kind and thoughtful girl, like she had once been. History: When Felicia was a young girl, she was an only child, a blessing to her father Ericsson Mollyrate, and beautiful mother Gricia. Felicia always admired her mother's most stunning feature; her beautiful crystal-like cyan eyes. Gricia would hush her at such a statement, dismissing it gently with the words "No no, Feli dear... Mama is so glad you weren't born with her cyan eyes." Her mother had been born with asthma, so she would always have a special medication for it nearby, to ensure safety. But one day, when Eric was out at a job in Kerning City, Gricia had came to the realization that her medicine was empty, so she informed her daughter that she must go out to fetch some more. Felicia was told to stay inside at all costs, never to leave the house until she returned. Gricia set out to the market, realizing with suspicion that the town was deserted and quiet. From above, an item was shot straight at Gricia, causing her to hop backwards. She recognized the item, and realized that she was being ambushed. The item exploded into smoke, and dozens of puppet troops for the cyan-eyed Clan surrounded her. A purple-haired-cyan-eyed woman approached, greeting Gricia as she questioned where she had been. Gricia winced, her asthma kicking in. A battle initiated between Kandayo and Gricia, with the latter weakened greatly due to her asthma. Meanwhile, Felicia began wondering what was taking her mom so long, and wandered out of the house, hearing the sounds of a fight. Gricia distracted Kandayo and attempted to flee, only to have her asthma act up again, causing her to fall to the floor. Kandayo smirked, and told her; "Poor poor Gricia, Your. eyes show your destiny... Silly girl. You were meant to disobey her orders, to complete her mission." Kandayo gripped Gricia's sword, and swung it down onto her. The scene went black as blood splattered everywhere, before revealing a horrified Felicia watching. Felicia steps out, outraged at seeing this, and goes on a rampage. She throws her sword, cutting and shocking Kandayo. Kandayo then orders to retreat, and disappears. After Kandayo left, Felicia began crying to her mother, who was only barely surviving. She desperately told her mother that she was going to live, and not to worry. Gricia weakly told her daughter that she wasn't going to survive, and that she loved Felicia so much. She passed away in front of Felicia, causing the young girl to sob uncontrollably as she cried out for her mother. Later on, Eric and Felicia are shown standing at a graveyard in front of Gricia's tombstone. Felicia's father told her that they would move to a new place, to leave all of this behind. Felicia turns his offer down, stating that she would never forget Gricia, as she held her mother's blade. The young girl vowed to get revenge on the purple-haired woman, with her mothers sword. Felicia lived on in sadness after that day, blaming her mother's death on herself. She felt as if she could have saved her mother, had she left the house earlier. Eric noticed this in Felicia, and decided a way to cheer her up. He happened to be friends with the King of Singapore, so he arranged for Felicia to meet his son Prince Kent, and become his fiancee. The two men thought it was a wonderful idea, Felicia would surely be happy to know she could marry a real prince when she was eighteen. Eric informed his daughter of this news, Felicia blushing as she thought about becoming a real princess. She was dolled and dressed up, to meet the prince right away. Upon arriving at the designated meeting place, King Ron and Queen Helen of Singapore were overjoyed, complimenting Eric's daughter on being such a pretty princess. The only thing was, Kent was no where to be seen. During their waiting, the royal guards interrupted, walking the unhappy young prince inside. Ron slapped Kent on his cheek, scolding him for going out on his own, reminding him harshly they had been waiting for him for ages. They attempted to introduce Kent to Felicia, smiling as they told him "This is Felicia, she will be your bride when you're both eighteen." Kent stared at Felicia, before stating rudely that she was ugly. He ran to his mother Helen, announcing he met a cute sweet girl in the garden just now, and saying that he wanted her to be his bride instead. Ron scolded him, saying he was going straight back to Singapore. Felicia was silent, until she returned home with her father. Eric tried to comfort her, but Felicia said that she was almost the first girl to meet Mr. Prince. She said if she had gotten there sooner, she could have been the first girl to see him. Since then, Felicia hated it when 'almost' happened. Years later, there was an arranged meeting between the prince and Felicia once more, Kent's parents had decided now he was old enough to make his decision about his future bride. Kent rejected her, apologizing and saying he loved someone else. This crushed Felicia, and she returned home in silence once more. After that, Felicia grew up fueling her hatred and rage at the things that could have been. She knew for only her sword and singing, training every day. She became a stubborn, selfish, and arrogant person. Although, her love for Prince Kenneth always remained. Category:Characters